3 Years and Counting
by sekaimee
Summary: Sehun dan Jongin adalah pasangan muda sama seperti pada umumnya. Mereka sudah menjalani hubungan selama hampir 3 tahun. well, bagaimana mereka menghadapi diri masing-masing di tahun ketiga mereka? Sekai/Hunkai,BoysLove,Nonbaku, RnR Juseyo
1. Chapter 1 : Khilaf

**3 Years and Counting**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Rating : T+**

 **Pairing : Sekai**

Jongin guling-guling nggak jelas di karpet kamarnya. Matanya merem-melek ngga karuan. Kakinya nendang-nendang ke arah atas.

"aaaaaa Jongin capek,"

Ya gitu deh. Efek anak kuliahan semester akhir. Pusing mikirin skripsi. Uts baru aja sih kelar kemarin kamis, tapi besok-besoknya itu loh. Haduh Jongin pusing. Jongin emang paling nggasuka nih yang beginian, belajar lah, tugas lah, apalah. Boro-boro belajar, bangun pagi aja susahnya kayak ngurusin masalah negara.

Untung aja Jongin ngga jomblo. Coba aja kalo Jongin jomblo, udah pusing, capek, tugas ga kelar-kelar, udah gitu bakalan sepi ntar idup Jongin. Maklum, Jongin ditinggal sendirian di Seoul, mama papa nya di Beijing, nuna-nuna nya udah pada kawin semua. Emang sih, dikasih apartemen tapi kan sama aja kalo gaada orang. Emang mau ngomong sama pintu apartemen?

Pacar Jongin itu orangnya ganteng banget. Jongin aja ngakuin kalo si Sehun – pacarnya – lebih ganteng daripada papanya sendiri. Udah ganteng, pinter, tajir, baik, perhatian, hitz pula. Followersnya di Instagram udah ribuan – ini engga beli loh – dibandingin followersnya Jongin cuma nyampe 500an doang.

 _ **LINE...!**_

Jongin girang. Akhirnya setelah dari pagi tadi ngga ada orang yang ngechat dia, sekarang si Cony udah teriak seneng gitu. Jongin juga ikutan seneng.

Dari si Sehun ternyata. Jongin otomatis senyum-senyum malu sendiri, mereka ini udah pacaran hampir 3 tahun tapi Jongin engga ada habis-habisnya baper terus sama Sehun. Padahal wajar kan ya kalo pacar ngechat, tapi kalo kata Jongin Sehun itu beda.

 _Sehun bego : Jonginku..._

 _Sehun bego : udah dirumah?_

 **Kim Jongin : udah, daritadi**

 _Sehun bego : loh, kok gabilang_

 _Sehun bego : yah padahal aku mau ngajakin pulang bareng_

 **Kim Jongin : kamu ngga nanya...**

 _Sehun bego : yaudah deh, aku main ke apartemen ya_

Jongin kicep. Sehun itu jarang banget main ke apartemen Jongin. Paling juga cuma sekedar nganterin sampe depan doang, atau gak waktu itu pernah cuma numpang pipis. Sisanya paling nganterin Jongin ambil barang yang ketinggalan. Seinget Jongin, Sehun ngga pernah ada di apartemnnya lebih dari 30 menit.

Ya bukannya ngga boleh sih, Sehun sama Jongin sendiri takut khilaf kalo mereka cuma berduaan di apartemen. Kalo dirumah Sehun kan masih adang abangnya Sehun, jadi kemungkinan khilafnya sedikit. Tau nih, Sehun tiba-tiba pengen main ke apartemen Jongin. Duh gimana ya? Ditolak juga engga enak, lagian Jongin nya juga pengen banget ketemu Sehun.

 **Kim Jongin : hmmm**

 **Kim jongin : terserah kamu aja deh**

 _Sehun bego : kok terserah aku_

 _Sehun bego : kenapa? Takut khilaf? Ngga kok sayaang, aku berani sumpah_

 **Kim Jongin : iya deh**

.

.

"Hun ini kok enak banget. Merknya apa?"

"Ntah, itu dari bang Chanyeol. dia kan abis dari Jepang liburan sama temen-temennya. Trus aku dikasih itu,"

Jongin cuma manggut-manggut sambil terus makanin kue yang ada di tangannya. Bodo amat apa merknya, yang penting enak yang penting kenyang. Sehun dateng ke apartemen Jongin bawa banyak banget cemilan sama starbucks buat Jongin. Secara jongin lebih suka ngemil daripada makan berat.

"Yang,"

"Hm,"

"Ih kalo diajak ngomong itu liat ke orangnya,"

"Gamau, kamu ganteng. Ntar aku yang khilaf gimana,"

"Jongin!"

"Ish, apa sih apa gantengkuuuu?"

"2 minggu lagi kita anniv loh yang, 3 tahun!"

"Wah iya juga ya,"

"Nah, liburan yuk!"

Duh, ini lagi. Sehun kayak ngga ngerti aja kalo mereka udah semester akhir. Iya sih, Jongin tahu kalo Sehun itu pinter. Jadi mau di gimana-in pun bakalan tetep lulus + nilai bagus. Tapi Jongin kan engga. Sebenernya dia juga mau sih liburan, dia juga butuh refreshing. Apalagi liburannya sama Sehun yang otomatis dibayarin.

"Sehun, kamu tahu kan kita udah semester akhir?"

"Huum,"

"Kamu tahu kan kita lagi sibuk sama skripsi?"

"Huum,"

"Kamu tahu kan aku ngga pinter kayak kamu?"

"Hu-um?"

"Yaudah! Aku ngga bisa liburan dong kalo kayak gitu ah. Kamu tu gimana sih?"

"Ayolah Jong, cuma tiga hari aja deh. Palingan juga ke Jeju doang,"

"Tetep ga bisa Hun, kamu kalo emang pengen liburan yaudah sana berangkat sendiri. Engga usah sama aku,"

"Ih ya engga seru lah! Kan ngerayain anniversary, ya harusnya berpasangan lah. Masa aku sendiri,"

"Yaudah gausah! Lagian juga kita bisa ngapain gitu kan daripada harus liburan gitu. Buang duit juga, mending duitnya ditabung buat kita beli rumah hehe,"

Sehun ngakak denger jawaban Jongin. Aduh pacarnya ini ngegemesin banget sih. Dia malah engga kepikiran sama sekali loh soal begituan. Saking gemesnya, Sehun gigit pipi Jongin yang daritadi ga kempes-kempes soalnya kebanyakan makanan di dalemnya.

"Aaaaaa!"

"Hehehehe, sakit ya?"

"Sakit, jorok lagi. Kena liur kamu,"

"Liur orang ganteng Jong, sekali-sekali"

Jongin ngusep-ngusep pipinya kasar. Dia heran sendiri. Sehun itu bisa engga sih sehari aja engga gemes sama dia. Tiap hari ada aja alasan Sehun gemes sama Jongin. Sebenernya gapapa sih kalo cuma sekedar gemes-gemes doang, tapi Sehun itu hobi baget gigitin Jongin. Pipi, tangan, telinga, leher. Hiii... apa jangan jangan Sehun itu kanibal ya?

"Kamu itu kanibal ya?"

"Ih amit-amit ah Jong,"

"Ya lagian juga kamu sukanya gigit. Kan jorok Sehun, sakit pula,"

"Ya tapi kan kamu juga seneng,"

"Ih apasih,"

Dan yang ada abis itu adalah adegan timpuk-timpukan. Karena Jongin yang sekarang gantian gemes sama si Sehun gara-gara kalo ngomomng seenak udelnya aja.

Agak lama sih mereka main timpuk-timpukan. Sampe Sehun berhenti trus tiduran setengah badan di sofa ruang tamu.

"Hhhh, udah ah capek,"

"Hehehe, makanya jangan nakal!"

Sehun cuma mesem. Dia masih natur napasnya yang belum stabil gara-gara ditimpukin Jongin.

"Jongin juga capek, Hun"

Jongin ikut-ikutan rebahan di sebelah Sehun. Kakinya di selonjorin di paha Sehun. Tangannya ngibas-ngibas kaosnya biar keluar angin. Sehun ngeliatan Jongin yang lagi ngibas-ngibasin kaosnya. Tangannya megang tangan Jongin biar berhenti ngibas-ngibas.

"Apa? Aku gerah ini,"

"Jangan git, tar aku khilaf,"

Jongin kicep. Dia langsung diam seribu bahasa. Dia ngeri ngebayangin kalo Sehun beneran khilaf dan mereka bakalan erlelele... ah udah ah, mending Jongin merem aja.

Belum lama merem, Jongin ngerasain Sehun gerak ngedeketin dia. Udah gitu, rasanya Sehun kayak nubrukin badannya keatas Jongin. Berat. Pas Jongin buka mata. Ya Tuhan, jaraknya sama Sehun udah deket banget. Ya engga deket banget sih. Tapi ngga nyampe 20 cm ini Jongin yakin.

"Kamu ngapain?"

"Katanya gerah,"

"Y-Ya, terus?"

Jongin nervous man. Apa iya Sehun beneran khilaf?

"Ya mau aku tiupin ngga?"

O-oh. Cuma niup-niup doang ternyata. Jongin sama Sehun emang kebiasaan kayak gini. Kalo mereka kalo gerah dan ngga ada angin/ac di sekitar mereka. Secara apartemen Jongin engga ada Acnya. Engga kuat bayar.

"Ohh, iya deh"

"Kamu kira aku mau macem-macem ya,"

Jongin cuma ketawa kecil. Dia lebih milih diem abis itu, karena Sehun udah mulai niup-niupin mukanya. Uhhh, adem banget. Dia bingung deh, ini ademnya efek tiupan Sehun apa muka Sehun yang super ganteng ya? Ah bodo amat, yang penting dia nyaman udah gitu ada cogan lagi di depannya.

"Udah?"

Jongin ngangguk. Dia lebih milih udahan aja, krena kalo terus-terusan bisa kebablasan entar nyampe kemana-mana.

"Sehun,"

"Apa sayang?"

Jongin bangun dari rebahannya terus ndeketin Sehun yang udah duduk tegak di depannya. Jongin ngebuka lengan Sehun dan nyenderin badannya di dada Sehun. Tangannya Sehun dibiarin nempel di bahunya.

"Idih, tumben amat"

"Aku juga heran sendiri. Tiba-tiba pengen dipeluk sama cogan hehe,"

Sehun cuma ketawa kecil. Dia ngusep-usep kepala Jongin pelan. Baunya harum banget. Sehun jadi ngga tahan buat ngeciumin pucuk kepala Jongin.

Jongin ndongak. Ngeliatin Sehun yang cuma mesem-mesem kecil.

"Apa?"

" _poppo,"_

"..?"

" _kiss me, Oh Sehun"_

Dan yang ada habis itu adalah. Sehun narik rahang Jongin dan ngecium bibir seksi Jongin. Ga Cuma sekedar nempel, mereka juga saling melumat dan mainin lidah mereka. Sehun sempat berhenti nyium Jongin. Karena ya, DIA TAKUT KHILAF. Tapi ngedenger Jongin ngomong _"Gapapa, kamu kan pacar aku"_ habis itu, ngebuat Sehun nerusin kegiatannya. Well, mending kita bisa bayangin sendiri apa yang terjadi setelah itu hehehe.

.

.

.

Moi's notes :

HAI! Apa kabar hunkai shipper semuanya? Aku bawa series baru buat kalian semua wokwokwok. Sebenernya, temenku ada yang kayak nantangin gitu buat nulis cerita tapi bahasanya gak baku karena selama ini aku kalo nulis bahasanya baku terus. Nah karena aku tertarik akhirnya aku buat and i enjoy a lot guys. Karena ternyata lebih gampang kayak ngetik sms say wkwk.

Ini nantinya bakalan ber chapter gitu ya. Tapi tiap chapternya bakal end, jadi gaada yang bersambung. Trus kalo masalah konflik-nya aku buat yang konflik ringan-ringan aja deh biar engga puyeng. Masalah berapa chapternya, kita lihat kedepan ya say...

Terus aku minta tolong pendapatnya dong, ini worth to post ga? Enaknya lanjut atau delete nih? Review ya jangan lupa, karena as usual your review is my spirit!

Okhey deh, sekian ya. See u soon guys! #spreadlove #nohate

p.s saran lagu-lagu yang bisa membangkitkan semangat dong (: thank you.


	2. Chapter 2 : Film Horor

**3 Years and Counting**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Rating : T+**

 **Pairing : Sekai**

Sabtu pagi itu Jongin keliatannya semangat banget. Yang biasanya dia bakalan males-malesan seharian di tempat tidur, tapi hari itu keliatan beda banget. Belum ada jam 8, tapi Jongin udah rapihhh banget kayak mau kondangan. Bajunya halus keliatan banget habis diseterika. Rambutnya harum banget, badannya juga udah mulus kayak abis mandi kembang.

Maklum, hari ini Sehun ngajakin pergi. Katanya sih mau jalan-jalan ya kayak orang nge-date biasanya lah. Tapi Jongin semangatnya setengah mati. Mungkin karena emang jarang banget ya jalan-jalan.

"Aduh lupa, belum pake parfum"

Jongin buru-buru ambil parfum Body Shop-nya yang bau vanilla. Heran deh, Jongin ini hobi banget pake parfum yang lembut-lembut gitu. Sehun pernah kasih Jongin parfum yang baunya maskulin banget tapi Jongin malah mual-mual begitu ngebuka tutup botolnya. Gasuka katanya. Sehun sih ga masalah, pake parfum ato gak Jongin udah harum buat Sehun.

"Duh, kalo Sehun gasuka sama bajunya gimana ya?"

"Aduh, pake sepatu apa ya,"

"Loh kok gelangnya putus,"

Dan segala ocehan yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. Heboh banget sumpah kayak ibu-ibu mau arisan. Padahal tadi malem Sehun bilang nyantai aja gausa dandan heboh. Tapi tetep aja, jongin maunya keliatan mewah. Yakali, Jongin cuma kaosan + jeans buluknya padahal Sehun pake kemeja bagus. Ew..

 _ **DDRT DDRT**_

"Halo?"

" _Pagi sayang, udah mandi?"_

Jongin senyum-senyum malu. Siapa sih yang engga seneng dapet ucapan pagi dari pacar. Lewat telepon lagi. Jarang-jarang loh Sehun _cheesy_ kayak gini. Biasanya mah cuma lewat chat, itu aja kalo sempat. Kalo gak sempat ya ketemu di kampus.

"Udah, kenapa?"

" _Duileh, rajin amat. Kamu ga sabar ya ketemu sama aku?"_

"Apaan sih. Engga, tadi kebetulan aja aku bangun trus gabisa tidur yaudah aku mandi aja,"

" _Oooo gitu. Bagus deh kalo gitu, aku kesana ya,"_

"NGAPAIN!?"

" _Eum.. aku laper Jong,"_

"YA kalo laper cari makan lah, ngapain kerumah aku?"

" _huhu, pacarku gamau masakin aku sarapan,"_

"Ih sok manja banget,"

" _Jong ayodong please, dirumah gaada makanan. Bang Chanyeol nginep di rumah Baekhyun dari semalem,"_

Jongin bingung. Masalahnya dirumahnya dia makanannya juga terbatas. Cuma ada roti, mie instan, makanan kaleng, nasi ya gitu-gitu doang lah pokoknya. Makanan anak kuliahan banget.

"Makanan ku cuma gitu-gitu doang Hun,"

" _Ah udah ah, kamu masak aja terserah. Kamu kan pinter masak, nanti juga pasti enak. Aku kesana ya, muach"_

"Hun-"

Jongin sebel. Tau gini tadi dia gausah mandi, gausah pake wewangian segala kalo ujung-ujungnya bakalan bau makanan lagi. Nyusahin aja.

.

Sehun langsung ngelunyur masuk gitu aja ke apartemen Jongin. Selain dia tau passwordnya, dia udah mencet bel daritadi engga disahut-sahut. Mungkin Jongin lagi sibuk di dapur jadinya enga denger.

"Jongin.."

"Di dapur sayang,"

Dengan langkah semangat Sehun langsung nyusulin Jongin yang masih asik ngaduk aduk panci putihnya.

"Halo sayang,"

Jongin cuma mesem. Sehun pagi itu ganteng banget. Pake kaos item + bomber jaket yang Jongin beliin bulan kemarin + jeans biru dongker favorit Sehun. duh, apalagi ada kacamata item yang nangkring di atas kepala Sehun. Oh my man.

"Masih lama ga? Aku laper. Banget,"

"Bentar ya, ini supnya bentar lagi mateng kok,"

Sehun cemberut. Dia itu tipe orang yang ga sabaran. Nungguin Jongin masak sambil duduk bengong doang itu bikin bosen. Akhirnya, Sehun ngedeketin Jongin terus meluk pinggang Jongin dari belakang.

"Sehun, nanti baju kamu bau makanan,"

"Biarin,"

"Duduk aja ya, nanti capek gini terus,"

"Engga mau,"

Sehun mulai usil nggoyang-nggoyangin badan Jongin kekanan kekiri. Tapi hebatnya Jongin ngga kegangggu sama sekali. Dia tetep fokus masak.

"Nah, udah jadi deh,"

"Yes!"

"Nih, dimakan ya. Maaf cuma bisa masak itu,"

Sehun cuma ngangguk-ngangguk. Dia udah sibuk banget sama nasi di depannya. Kayak orang ngga makan 5 tahun. Kalap banget. Jongin cuma bisa senyum malu-malu ngeliatin Sehun yang udah kayak kuli. Makannya banyak banget.

"Pelan-pelan Sehun,"

"Hehehehe. Kamu ngga makan?"

"Aku tadi udah makan sebelum kamu kesini,"

"Oooo..."

Gaada 10 menit Sehun udah selese makan. Jongin sampe takjub sendiri liat porsi makan Sehun yang ngga kayak biasanya. Udah gitu cepet baget lagi. Sekaleng sarden bisa gitu dihabisin sendiri.

"Ahhh kenyangnya,"

"Udah puas? Udah kenyang?"

"Udah. Hehehe, yuk jalan!"

"Eh ntar dulu dong Sehun. Tunggu makannanya turun dulu, nanti perut kamu sakit. Lagian ini juga masih pagi banget, masih sepi mall-nya"

Sehun cuma nurutin perkataan Jongin. Dia lebih milih duduk-duduk santai di sofa depan tv. Tangannya asik main game di hapenya. Sekedar biar ngga bosen aja sih nungguin Jongin yang masih di kamarnya. Entah ngapain.

Tapi mungkin saking sibuknya Sehun sama gamenya, dia sampe ngga sadar ada orang didepannya. Ya siapa lagi kalo bukan Jongin.

"Ih kamu main game terus,"

"E-eh, maaf yang,"

WAW. Sehun bengong ngeliatin Jongin yang keliatan glowing banget kayak bidadari. Sumpah, kalo Jongin itu bidadari Sehun bakal curi selendangnya biar gabisa balik ke khayangan trus dikawinin deh.

Saking terpukaunya sama Jongin, Sehun ga berani nyentuh Jongin. Takut bakal ngerusak pesona Jongin pagi itu. Padahal niatnya tadi ia mau gandeng Jongin.

"J-Jong, kamu..."

"Apa? Aku kenapa? Duh, baju aku kusut ya? Duh kenapa? Bedakku belum rata? Kenapa hun, ngomong dong!"

"Kamu... cantik banget,"

o-oh. Jongin langsung nundukkin kepalanya. Malu abis guys, secara dipuji sama cogan nomer satu di kampusnya. Duh, Sehun ini ada –ada sih.

"Apaan sih. Biasa aja ih Sehun,"

"Seriusan, hari ini kamu keliatan beda banget. Jadi keliatan lebih wow gitu yang,"

"Oooo, biasanya aku ngga wow ya?"

"Bukan gitu. Kalo yang biasanya itu kamu wow, kalo yang ini wooooooowwwwww bangettttt,"

"Hahaahahha, nglawak ya pak? Ah udah ah yuk, jalan,"

Jongin lebih dulu jalan keluar apartemennya. Ngebiarin Sehun yang masih bengong ngeliatin Jongin dan sejuta pesonanya. Dia bisa mati kalo Jongin secantik ini.

.

.

Di mall, tiap orang yang lewat pasti gabisa ngalihin pandangan mereka dari Jongin sama Sehun. Duh, mereka udah kayak artis ibukota. Sehunnya ganteng, Jonginnya manis. Udah perfect banget. Tapi Jongin agak sebel gitu sih kalo ngeliatin mata-mata gatel yang ngincer Sehun. padahal dia udah masang tampak jutek andalannya. Kayak pas tadi Jongin mau beli baju, mbak-mbak kasirnya kegatelan ngeliat Sehun yang lagi ribet nyari kartu debitnya.

"Aduh mana ya, yang?"

"Kalo gaada pake duit ku aja Hun, aku ada cash kok"

"Jangan ah, kasian kamunya,"

"Gapapa hun, pake uang aku aja,"

"Coba sini mas, saya bantu cariin,"

Dengan tampak sok polosnya, mbak-mbak kasir itu modus banget megang-megang tangan Sehun yang lagi ngubek-ngubek tas kecil yang isinya uang, hape, kartu-kartu Sehun. Sehun emang selalu bawa tas kecil gitu yang isinya barang pentingnya. Gaada tentengannya sih, soalnya dia bakalan nitipin tas itu di ransel MCM Jongin.

Jongin langsung nyablak begitu ngeliat mbak-mbak kasir yang modus maksimal.

"Kan saya udah bilang mbak, pake duit saya!"

Semua orang di toko itu langsung pada ngeliat Jongin keheranan. Jonginnya sih cuma masang wajah judesnya. Trs ngeluarin uang-uang ratusan ribu ke meja kasir.

"Udah, ayo diitung. gausah lirik-lirik laki orang,"

"Yang.."

"Ssst.. kamu diem aja,"

Begitu mbak-mbak itu selesai ngitung belanjaan sama nyerahin kantung plastik, Jongin langsung ngambil belanjaannya kasar sambil ngomong,

"Lain kali kalo kerja itu yang fokus. Ga pernah punya pacar ganteng ya? Sampe segitunya,"

.

.

Sehun sama Jongin baru aja kelar makan malem. Rencananya sih habis ini mereka mau mampir ke rumah Sehun terus bakalan maraton nonton _2 Broke Girls_ di laptop.

"IH IH IH IH IH SEHUN SEHUN SEHUN! Nonton ke bioskop aja yuk yuk yuk, ini aku liat _path_ nya Minseok dia abis nonton _Doctor Strange_! Nonton itu aja yuk Hun,"

"Iya iya, apa sih yang engga buat kamu,"

"Uhuy, Sehun baik deh,"

Jongin langsung nyosor pipi Sehun saking senengnya. Kalo dipikir-pikir udah lama juga dia ngga nonton bioskop. Maklum lah, sibuk sama kuliah. Jadinya dia girang abis begitu tau Sehun mau nemenin dia nonton film yang kata orang-orang bagus itu. Well, kayaknya kegirangan Jongin ga berlangsung lama karena waktu sampe sana, tiket film _Doctor strange_ habis.

"HA? Habis? Gimana nih, aku pengen banget nonton Hun,"

Sehun jadi ga tega sendiri ngeliat pacanya termehek-mehek pengen nonton bioskop.

"Iya yang, _Doctor Strange_ nya habis. Cuma tinggal _Dont Breathe_ doang yang masih banyak kosong,"

Jongin seketika langsung seneng. Duh, kenapa Sehun ngga bilang daritadi sih kalo masih ada _Dont Breathe._ Dia kan juga mau nonton film itu, soalnya kemarin dosen mata kuliahnya bilang film itu patut banget diacungi 4 jempol.

"Ha? Yaudah ayok kita nonton Dont Breathe aja yang. Itu juga bagus loh filmnya,"

"Tapi kan itu thriller gt jong..."

"Ya gapapa dong. Ah kamu itu gimana sih, udah udah sana antri lagi,"

FYI guys. Sehun itu paling anti sama film horror, thriller atau apalah itu. demi Tuhan, dia lebih mending gausah makan 5 tahun ketimbang harus nonton film begituan. Dan Jongin ngga tau sama sekali tentng hal ini. Sehun mau ngomog ke Jongin pun juga gengsi abis. Masa badan udah berotot, muka manly gini takut sama film horor. Please deh,

Dari awal mereka masuk ke gedung nomer 5, Sehun udah nervous setengah mati. Antara takut sama filmnya + ketauan Jongin kalo dia itu sebenernya penakut.

"Kamu kenapa sih Hun?"

"Ha? Engga kok engga papa heheehehe,"

"Yakin?"

Sehun cuma ngangguk-ngangguk. Dia berusaha ngilangin tampang takutnya walaupun jantungnya udah deg-degan ga karuan. Aduh, mama tolong Sehun!

"Yang..."

"Iya sehun?"

"A-aku.."

"Kamu kenapa?"

Jongin yang tadinya fokus ke film langsung ngadepin mukanya ke arah Sehun. karena gelap, dia gatau kalo sebenernya Sehun itu udah pucet abis kayak mayat. Tapi begitu Jongin tau kalo Sehun udah keringet dingin, dia langsung panik.

"Yang, kamu kenapa?"

"T-takut..."

"Apa?"

"Takut Jong,"

Pffttt. Jongin geli sendiri jadinya. Ya Ampun pacarnya ini ternyata takut to, pantes daritadi gerak geriknya kaku banget ga kaya biasanya.

"Kok ngga bilang dari tadi sih? Yuk pulang aja ya,"

"Tapi kan kamu ma-"

"Gapapa kok. Lain kali kan bisa,udah yuk pulang,"

Sehun sebenernya engga enak hati sih sama Jongin. Pacarnya itu kan kepingin banget nonton bioskop. Tapi gara-gara dia, ngga jadi deh. Dilain hati, dia juga takut banget sama film horor.

"Sehun kenapa ngga bilang dari tadi sih?"

"E-em..."

"Malu?"

"Ya gitudeh Jong,"

Jongin ketawa kenceng banget.

"Jangan gitu dong Jong."

"Abisnya kamu tu lucu banget sih Hun, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

"Ah tau ah, kamu gitu ah Jongin,"

"Uluh uluh, jangan ngambek dong sayang. Aku kan cuma bercanda,"

Sehun masih diem aja. Dia malu sama dirinya sendiri. Mungkin dia satu-satunya cowo gentle di dunia yang takut sama film horor.

"Jagan ngambek dong, hun,"

Masih diem.

"Kamu masih takut ya?"

Lagi lagi kicep.

"Takut dirumah sendiri nanti?"

Anjir. Jongin tau banget sih. Sehun emang masih kebayang-bayang sama film tadi dan dia takut kalo nanti pas dia sampe rumah, gaada orang dirumah.

"Yaudah, aku nginep deh,"

Nah gini dong. Sehun kan jadi seneng.

.

Sehun sama Jongin udah rebahan di atas tempat tidur Sehun yang super gede. Abis mandi tadi, Sehun ngga ngomong sepatah katapun. Kayaknya masih kebayang-bayang sama film yang tadi. Kalo jongin nanya cuma dijawab anggukan sama gelengan.

"Sehun,"

"Hm,"

"Sini,"

Jongin nepuk-nepuk pahanya pelan. Tujuannya sih biar Sehun tiduran di paha rampingnya. Tapi bukannya tiduran, sehun malah lebih milih dipeluk Jongin. Jonginnya sih nggapapa, seneng malah kalo Sehun manja gini ke dia.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Malu Jong,"

"Malu sama siapa?"

"Ya sama kamu lah,"

"Kenapa malu?"

"Ya masa ganteng-ganteng gini takut sama film horor,"

Jongin cuma ketawa kecil. Sehun ini ada-ada aja, padahal dia ngga sama sekali loh memper masalahkan hal itu. tiap orang kan punya phobia sendiri. Jongin cuma bisa ngusep-ngusep pipi Sehun embut sambil ngomong,

"Sehun, dengerin ya. Mau kamu penakut, jelek, miskin, bego atau apalah itu, aku tetep bakalan sayang sama kamu Hun. Bahkan kalo kamu takut sama aku sekalipun, kamu tetep nomer satu buat aku, oke?"

Sehun cuma ngangguk. Sebenernya dia nya aja sih yang alay. Nyatanya Jongin ngga keberatan sama sekali tuh sama phobia nya.

"Maaf ya Jong, aku lebay,"

"Hahahaha, engga kok itu wajar. Udah ah, tidur ya? Lampunya aku matiin ya?"

"JANGAN!"

"O-oh, oke oke engga kok,"

Jongin ngelurusin badannya trus nyari nyari posisi yang enak biar bisa tidur nyenyak. Sebelum bener-bener rebahan. Dia ngecium bibir Sehun pelan. Tapi emang dasar si Sehun mesum, dia malah ngelumat bibir Jngin dalem banget. Lidahnya juga dimainin di dalem mulut Jongin. Jujur, jongin kewalahan tapi gakpapa lah. Sehun kan masih takut.

"Ih ganas,"

"Ganas-ganas gini kamu suka, hehehe"

"Masih takut ga? Mau dipeluk ga?"

Eh tumben amat si Jongin nawarin beginian. Ya pasti Sehunnya mau banget lah Jong. Mereka emang sekarang udah agak berani yang macem-macem semenjak kejaidan tempo hari. Bukan kok bukan, mereka ngga sampe gitu-gitu tapi yang jelas mereka ketagihan hehe.

"Makasih ya Jongin,"

"Buat?"

"Buat semuanya," Sehun ngerapetin pelukannya ke badan Jongin.

"Anything for you, my love"

.

.

.

Moi's Notes :

Hello guys! Siapa yang nungguin? Wkwkwk. Sorry ya agak lama, aku habis liburan hihihihi. Happy Holiday ya buat kalian semua.

Gimana gimana gimana? Yang ini kayaknya agak panjagan daripada yang kemaren. Emang sengaja sih huehuehuehue. Semoga puas ya... karena sebenernya aku mau ngasi adegan yang agak lebih intim gitu, tapi ntar deh. Biar ngga keburu-buru amat hehehehe.

Trus aku mau minta pendapat dong, enaknya Jongin sama Sehun jadi liburan singkat buat ngerayain anniv mereka ngga? Tulis di kolom review ya pendapat kalian, biar aku nulisnya juga enak (:

Okhye dehhh sekian ya say, jangan lupa review yaa... see u soon peeps! #spreadlove #nohate


	3. Chapter 3 : Kangen

**3 Years and Counting**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Rating : T+**

 **Pairing : Sekai**

Kita semua tahu gimana sih rasanya berhar-hari ngga ketemu pacar, ngga bertatap muka. Nyebelin maksimal. Nah itu tuh, yang lagi dirasain sama Jongin. Dia gedeg setengah mati. Sehun udah 4 hari ga balik-balik ke Seoul. Ada peniliian apalah gitu di Busan di katanya. Tapi masa iya sih, smpe 4 hari?

"Kamu yakin?"

"Yakin lah Jong, aku juga sebenernya disuruh ikut tapi aku ngga bisa soalnya ngga ada yang nungguin mamaku yang stroke, dosenku untung baik hati,"

"AAAAAAAAA! Jongin kangen Sehun!"

Jongdae – temen satu fakultas Sehun – Cuma bisa geleng geleng kepala. Udah jadi rahasia umum sih, kalo Jongin itu manjanya kebangetan kalo sama Sehun. Ya jadi dia ga heran sama sekali.

"Udah lah, sabar aja Jong. Paling besok pulang, emangnya kamu ga hubung-hubungan apa sama dia?"

"Ihhhh dia tu tiap kali aku telpon pasti ga dijawab, sekalinya dijawab cuman bisa bilang 'nanti dulu ya, aku sibuk' gitu-gitu aja sampe kiamat,"

"Sabar-sabarin aja Jong. Bentar lagi juga kelar,"

Sebenernya bukan apa-apa sih, cuma Jongin itu ngga mau ngehabisin malming sendirian. Selama ini walaupun dia sama Sehun ga jalan-jalan pas malming, paling ngga mereka bakal video call-an atogak chattingan sampe subuh.

"Bodo ah, gue mau pulang aja,"

"Kamu gaada kelas emangnya Jong?"

"Bodo amat, capek!"

.

Nyampe rumah, Jongin malahan ga bisa tidur. Dia sendiri juga heran, ngga biasanya dia kayak gini. Apa mungkin karena terlalu kangennya sama Sehun? ah tapi masa iya se lebay itu.

"Ah, coba telpon lagi ah,"

Jongin nyoba hubungi hapenya Sehun. tapi yang ada malah suara mbak-mbak interkom ngomong kalo hapenya Sehun tidak aktif. Duh, Jongin jadi panik sendiri. Kalo ada apa-apa sama Sehun gimana? Soalnya sebelum ini hape Sehun gak pernah gak aktif.

"Duh, gimana ini?"

Jongin juga coba nge chat Sehun lewat line, wa, sampe dm instagram juga di jabanin. Hasilnya nihil. Gaada respon sama sekali. Saking paniknya Jongin, akhirnya dia ngeberaniin diri buat telpon temen Sehun yang juga ikut ke Busan. Padahal dianya sendiri gatau nama anak itu.

" _Halo? Siapa nih?"_

"Ha-halo.. ini Jongin,"

" _Jongin? Jongin siapa?"_

"Kim Jongin, anak HI"

" _Gue ngga kenal anak-anak HI, lo pasti modus jahat kan?"_

"E-eh b-bukan, ini Jongin pacarnya Sehun..."

" _Ohhh.. pacarnya Sehun. Lo ngapain telpon gue?"_

"Bisa ngomong sama Sehun, ngga? Sebentar aja,"

" _Kenapa ngga lo telpon hapenya aja?"_

"Ngga aktif,"

" _ohh, ntar gue panggilin dulu orangnya,"_

Hhhh. Untung itu anak ngga kebanyakan cincong. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir baik juga ya temennya Sehun.

" _Halo?"_

"Sehun!"

" _Napa? Cepet, aku lagi sibuk,"_

"Loh, kok kamu gitu sih,"

" _Lagian juga kamu sih, pake acara nelpon-nelpon lewat nomer temen aku segala. Ngapain sih Jong?"_

"Telpon kamu ngga aktif, aku khawatir Hun,"

" _Aku ngga kenapa-kenapa Jong. Udh deh, tenang aja. Kalo telpon aku ngga aktif berarti ku sibuk atogak baterenya habis,"_

"Iya deh iya, maaf ya,"

" _Udah ah, aku sibuk. Bye,"_

"L-loh.. Hun, Sehun.. Sehun!"

Jongin kicep. Baru kali ini Sehun sengak abis ke dia. Dan itu juga gara-gara dia sendiri yang terlalu manja sama Sehun. Tapi ya gimana lagi, namanya juga orang kangen.

Seharian itu Jongin cuma bisa guling-guling, tengkurep ngga jelas di kasur. Gabut pake banget. Rasanya hampa banget. Tadi dia sempet ngobrol sama temen-temennya yang nyariin dia di kampus. Secara, dia kan bolos.

"Ha? Iya aku sakit, pusing gitu deh,"

" _.."_

"Gausah! Aku Cuma butuh istirahat aja kok, palingan besok sembuh,"

" _.."_

"Iya, aku yakin. Oke, bye"

Kira-kira gitulah ya tipu daya seorang Kim Jongin. Pura-pura sakit, biar temen-temenya ngga pada curiga.

Tapi sebenernya sih kalo Jongin terlalu lama memendam rindu ke Sehun dia bisa sakit beneran. Padahal sebelum Sehun berangkat, dia udah yakin 1000 persen kalo dia bakalan baik-baik aja. Sehunnya yang malah agak gimana gitu pas ninggalin Jongin.

Jongin udah bener-bener mati gaya sekarang. Dia ngga tau mau ngapain sepanjang siang sampe malem nanti. Nonton film? Nggapunya film baru. Main nintendo? Bosen. Masak? Harus beli bahan dulu. Belajar? Ew... amit-amit deh.

"AAAAAAAA! Sebel sebel sebel sebel sebel,"

 _ **LINE..!**_

Wew, mantap jiwa. Siapa nih nge chat Jongin pas lagi gabutgabutnya begini. Semoga bukan OA , semoga bukan oa, semoga bukan oa,

"Woah! Sehun!"

Jongin girang setengah mati. Akhirnya... setelah berhari-hari ngga chat sama Sehun, si ganteng nyempatin juga buat gechat dia. Saking udah lama nya ngga chat sama Sehun, chatroom mereka di hape Jongin udah tenggelem sama oa oa ga jelas.

 _Sehun bego : Jong_

 **Kim Jongin : ya?**

 _Sehun bego : aku nanti malem pulang_

 _Sehun bego : tapi belum tau jam berapa_

AAAAAA. Jongin seneng banget. Gils gils gils gils, akhirnya bang toyibnya pulang juga. Walaupun masih agak entaran sih, tapi gapapa deh. Yang penting pulang, yang penting senang.

 **Kim Jongin : UHUY! PACAR KU AKHIRNYA PULANG!**

 _Sehun bego : norak amat_

 _Sehun bego : ntar aku langsung pulang kerumahmu aja ya_

 **Kim Jongin : OKE!**

 **Kim Jongin : mau dimasakin apa?**

 _Sehun bego : tumben heheh_

 _Sehun bego : apa aja deh, gausah heboh-heboh ntar sayang kalo ngga kemakan_

Jongin langsung semangat 45. Buru buru dia ganti baju, ambil tasnya trus langsung capcus ke supermarket di daerah apartemennya. Bodo amat dia bakalan ketemu temen kampusnya yang dia boongin. Yang penting dia mau nyambut Sehun yang udah dinanti-nanti.

.

Meanwhile Sehun yang lagi ngobrol-ngobrol nyante sama temen-temennya juga udah ngga sabar mau ketemu sama Jongin malem nanti. Sebenernya dia itu juga kangen berat sama Jongin. Tapi dia juga harus tetep profesional dong.

"Eh Hun, pacarmu itu emang manja gitu ya?"

"E-eh? Apa? Oh iya, dia emang kadang suka gitu hehehehe,"

"Keliatannya kalian mesra banget. Berapa tahun kamu sama dia?"

"minggu depan 3 tahun,"

"Oh... asik ya kalo punya pacar lucu gitu ya,"

"Ha? Hahaha biasa aja, kalian kan juga punya pacar yang lucu-lucu,"

"Tapi kamu sama pacarmu itu serasiiii banget. Sumpah hun,"

"Biasa aja ah, hahahahah"

Habis itu mereka cuma ketawa-ketawa ngelanjutin obrolan yang laki banget. Mulai dari pacar lah, instagram lah,baju-baju baru di distro sampe tentang yang anu-anu.

"Eh eh Hun, kamu kan udah 3 tahun sama Jongin. Udah pernah gituan?"

"HA? Anjir, ya belum lah. Gila aja,"

"Ah, masa belum sih hun. Si Yifan aja yang belum ada setahun sama Junmyeon udah dua kali, masa lo kalah,"

Sehun cuma bisa mesem-mesem. Ya gimana ya, dia sama Jongin sama-sama ga pengen yang begituan juga. Istilahnya let it flow gitu lah. Kalo emang belum waktunya buat begituan yaudah, kalo emang waktunya ya Alhamdulilah wkwkwk.

Tapi kalo boleh jujur, Sehun jadi kepikiran obrolan temen-temennya itu.

.

Udah lebih dari 4 jam Jongin selese masak + nungguin Sehun. Sekarang aja udah lewat dari jam setengah sebelas, tapi Sehun ngga pulang-pulang. Jongin udah beberapa kali ga sengaja merem saking ngantuknya.

Tadi waktu dia nanya Sehun lewat line sih, katanya baru perjalanan gitu. Tapi kok lama banget sih, Busan-Seoul kayaknya ngga sejauh Jakarta-Papua. Lagipula juga katanya Sehun udah berangkat dari jam 5 tadi.

"Bisa mati kering kalo gini caranya,"

"Tau gini tadi masaknya gausah keburu-buru,"

"Huhuhh, Sehun php"

"AHHHHH AKU BENCI SEHUN!"

Belom ada satu menit Jongin ngoceh-ngoceh ngga jelas. Dia denger bel dari pntu apartemennya. Sebenernya males sih ngebukain pintu, karena please deh ini udah mau jam sebelas. Siapa coba yang bakalan dateng? Kalo itu sehun pun, harusya tu bocah langsung masuk aja kan bisa.

"Halo sayang..."

"AAAAA! SEHUN! AAAAAAAA!"

Jongin udah kayak cacing kepanasan begitu ngeliat muka Sehun nampang di pintu apartemennya. Walaupun mukanya muka bantal banget, tapi Sehun tetep ganteng parah. Saking girangnya, Jongin langsung nubrukin badannya ke badan Sehun.

"Aduh, aduh. Sante dong Jong,"

"Ih aku tu kangen banget Sehun,"

"Iya, iya aku tahu tapi masuk dulu ya. Ngga enak kalo tetangga tetangga denger,"

Jongin cuma nurut trus ngekorin Sehun yang udah jalan duluan.

"Kamu mau makan? Apa mandi? Mau pake air anget?"

Sehun cuma diem aja.

"Ih Sehun kalo ditanya itu jawab dong,"

"Mandi dulu aja deh, aku sebenernya masih kenyang Jong. Tadi temenku ngajak makan ayam dulu, tapi kamu udah masak banya. Sayang kalo ngga dimakan,"

Jongin cemberut. Agak kecewa sih sebenrnya pas denger kalo ternyata Sehun udah makan, tapi untung dengan baik hati dia masih mau makan masakannya.

"Yauda, bentar ya air angetnya aku nyalain dulu"

.

Sehun masih kepikiran sama perkataan temen-temennya tadi. Kalo dipikir-pikir diantara temen-temen yang lain cuma dia yang satu-satunya belum pernah gituan. Bukannya apa-apa sih, tapi dia juga mikirin harga dirinya as a man. Takut dikira gak gentle lagi sama temen-temennya.

Saking kepikirannya dia jadi ngga fokus pas Jongin ngajak ngomong dia.

"Hun, helllllooooooo. Kamu kenapa sih?"

"HA? Ngga papa kok sayang, udah ah yuk ah tidur,"

"Ngga, kamu boong. Aku tau kamu lagi mikirin sesuatu kan?"

"Engga kok Jong,"

"Bohong!"

Hhhh. Sehun mau gak mau cerita tentang yang ada di pikirannya daritadi. Dan itu sukses ngebuat Jongin kaget. Pacarnya itu langsung kicep.

"Tuhkan, apa aku bilang, kamu bakal nyesel ngedengernya, ah udah ah ayo tidur aja,"

"..."

Jongin masih setia bengong di tempat tidurnya. Padahal Sehun udah rebahan asik di sebelahnya.

"Udah sini tidur aja, gausah dipikirin,"

"Hiks.."

"Loh.. yang,"

"Hue... mama... hiks.,,"

"Kok malah nangis!? Aduh, kamu kenapa sih sayang,"

Sehun langsung bangkit terus ngepeluk Jongin erat banget.

"Hiks... Se-sehun selama ini ngga puas ya pacaran sama Jongin,"

"Kata siapa?"

"Ya kan itu tadi Sehun bilang,"

"Ha?"

"Ya kan karena, kita belum pernah gituan padahal kita pacaran udah 3 tahun Hun. Apa perlu kita lakuin sekarang? Mumpung sepi,"

Duh aduh, Jongin ini. Sehun kan tadi cerita begitu bukannya terus nuntut Jongin buat begituan.

"Yang, tadi kan aku cerita gitu karena kamu minta di ceritain bukan karena aku terus nuntut kamu buat begituan,"

"Tapi kan,"

"Lagian juga gapapa kali ah. Aku pacaran sama kamu bukan karena nafsu Jong, tapi karena hati,"

Jongin cuma kicep. Nggatau harus nimpali gimana lgi. Kadang-kadang dia juga kalo ngedengerin crita temen-temennya yang pernah gituan juga suka penasaran. Tapi ga pernah sampe hati ngomong ke Sehun.

"Udah ah ya, tidur aja ya,"

"Ngga ah,"

"Loh, kenapa?"

"ak-aku.."

"Apa?"

"Akumasihmaumanjamanjaansamakamu,"

Sehun ngekek. Jongin ini selalu aja gitu. Malu-malu mau gitu deh.

"Hahahaha, oke deh,"

Jongin ngerapetin tangannya di bahu Sehun. Dia juga ngelingkarin kakinya di pinggang Sehun. Udah kayak koala mereka. Sehun maknye, Jongin anaknye.

"Sehun kamu beneran ngga papa?"

"Iya Jongin, gausah dipikirin lagi deh"

"Beneran?"

"Iya, ya ampun. Udah ah Jong"

"Tapi hun kalo kamu beneran pengen gituan, maksudku ak-"

"Kim Jongin, kalo aku bilang udah itu ya udah,"

Jongin cuma nunduk. Kalo sekalinya Sehun manggil dia 'Kim Jongin' itu udah bahaya mengancam guys. Tanda-tanda marah gitu deh.

"Kalo kamu masih ngomongin itu terus, aku bakalan marah,"

"Iy-iya aku ngga ngomongin itu lagi,"

"Nah gitu dong,"

"Hehehehehe,"

"Idih ketawa,"

"Emangnya ngga boleh?"

"Lucu aja, tadi mewek sekarang ketawa. Gemes!"

"Jangan digigit! Jorok!"

"Ih aku gemes Jong. 4 hari aku ngga gigit kamu loh,"

"Ya terus harus banget gitu gigit aku? Nggaada yang lain apa,"

"Yaudah cium deh ya, ini juga 4 hari aku belum cium kamu. Ya ya ya ya ya ya?"

Sehun mohon-mohon ke Jongin udah persis kayak anak balita. Badan Jongin dia goyang-goyangin seenak udelnya. Sampe Jonginnya merem-merem ga karuan.

"Iya iy-

Emang dasarnya Sehun mesumnya kebangetan. Belum selese Jongin ngomong udah main sosor aja. Mungkin saking kangennya sama bibir Jongin.

Jongin makin miringin kepalanya. Ya tujuannya biar Sehun memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dia juga ngelingkarin tangannya ke leher Sehun. Bibir seksinya pelan-pelan ngikutin alur ciuman Sehun. Jujur aja, dia merinding parah. Bibir Sehun ngga kalah enak sama ayam goreng kesukaannya.

Mereka saling ngelumat bibir-bibir masing. Sehun juga masukin lidahnya ke dalem mulut Jongin. Ngeabsen gigi-gigi Jongin dan juga mainin lidah Jongin lembut. Kadang juga Sehun nge gigit bibir Jongin yang sukses ngebuat Jongin ngedesah keenakan.

"Ahhnn..."

"Mmmh.."

Jongin cuma bisa pasrah di dalam pelukan. Dia maklum kok kalo malam ini Sehun lebih ganas daripada biasanya. Namanya juga orang kangen.

Makin lama, ciuman mereka makin cepet. Sehun keliatan kalap banget, Jonginnya juga kewalahan parah. Dia Cuma bisa 'ahh' 'mmhhh' 'ssehunn'. Gitu –gitu terusss ngga selese selese.

"S-ssehunnn..hh..aa..u-ud...uddahh..."

Sehun akhirnya ngelepasin bibirnya dari bibir Jongin. Aje gile, bibir Jongin sampe agak bengkak gitu gara-gara dia saking kebablasannya.

"Gila kamu buas banget,"

"Hehehehe, maaf ya. 4 hari ga ketemu, bibir kamu kayaknya tambah gede ya Jong,"

"Ka? Apa iya? Kayak kylie jenner ya hehe"

"Engga ih, Kylie Jenner kan seksi lah kamu... ,"

"IH SEHUN! Kamu tu apa sih nyebelin banget ih sebel! Ngga tau ah mau tidur,"

"Jong kan aku cuma bercanda"

"Bodo, minggir ah aku mau tidur,"

"Yah yang jangan gitu dong yang,"

"Udah ah minggir sana jauh jauh,"

"Jong, maaf jong kan aku cuma bercanda,"

"Bodo amat!"

.

.

.

Moi's Notes:

Halo teman-teman. Nih nih nih udah update wkwkwk. Semoga kalian puas ya, soalnya aku agak stuck di chapter 3 ini. Oya buat kalian kalian yang udah ngasih pendapat makasih banget ya, jadinya di chapter depan nanti Sehun sama Jongin bakalan liburan /yeyyyy/. Sabar yaaa say...

Terus kayaknya mulai sekarang aku bisa update chapternya tiap sabtu/minggu. Jadi kayaknya chapter 4 bakalan aku update sabtu/minggu yang akan datang. Harap bersabar ya soalnya mulai minggu ini aku udah mulai sibuk lagi guys alias back to reality T.T

Okheyyy deh, sekian ya. Please please review karena kalo kalian ngga review aku ngga semangat update wkwkwk. See u soon fellas! #spreadlove #nohate


	4. Chapter 4 : Anniversary

An EXO Fanfiction

Cast : Sehun, Jongin

Pairing : Hunkai

Rating : T

Hari ini hari spesial buat Jongin en Sehun. Hari anniv ketiga buat mereka. dan sesuai rencana yang kemaren kemaren udah di buat, mereka bakalan ngehabisin waktu berdua doang. Sehun udah ngewanti wanti Jongin buat jangan lama lama di kampus. Soalnya dia takut ntar kemaleman.

"Ntar habis kelasmu selese, langsung telpon aku ya biar aku jemput"

"Kita mau kemana sih hun?"

"Udah nurut aja kenapa sih, bawel abis. Yang penting kamu besok gaada kelas kan?"

"Iya"

Sehun emang sengaja nggamau ngasih tau Jongin destinasi mereka hari ini. Biar surprise gitu deh. Biar asoy geboy. Jonginnya sih cuma bisa nurut. Kemana pun juga dia gapapa asal perginya sama Sehun.

"Hatchiii"

"Hatchiiii!!!"

"Duh payah, kok gue jadi pilek gini sih"

Sehun langsung kalang kabut nyari obat pilek buat cepetan diminum. Biar ngga tambah parah.

"Duh jangan sampe ketauan jongin. Bisa batal ntar acaranya"

Jongin emang suka gitu. Kalo udah sekalinya tau Sehun sakit, dia bakalan rempong abis. Pasti bakalan nyuruh sehun tidur lah, ini lah itulah. Pokoknya bakalan dimanja banget deh Sehunnya. Ya sebenernya Sehun juga mau sih digituin, tapi kan dia udah punya rencana besar buat anniv mereka.

"Anjir kok obatnya habis"

"BANG CHANYEOL PUNYA OBAT PILEK NGGA???????"

"APA DEK?"

"PUNYA OBAT PILEK NGGA!!!????????????"

"NGGA, COBA CARI DI DAPUR"

"NGGA ADA BANG. HABIS"

"COBA CARI DI KAMAR MAMA SAMA PAPA"

"KAN DIKUNCI"

"YAUDAH BERARTI NGGA ADA"

Bangsat. Pake acara abis lagi obatnya. Mana si jongin udah ngechat minta dijemput lagi. Duh orang ganteng cobaannya gini gini amat yak. Alhasil karena ngga sempet lagi beli obat pilek, Sehun cuma ngeluarin ingusnya sampe habis pake tisu. Agak lumayan lah ya daripada nanti dia harus nyedot nyedot ingus gitu di depan Jongin.

Abis itu, dia langsung tancap gas jemput Jongin ke kampus. Sambil bawa tas jinjing agak gede yang dia masukin ke jok belakang mobilnya. Tau deh, apa isinya.

"Hi baby"

"Idih sok inggris banget"

"Yaelah romantis dikit ngga boleh ya. kan anniv yang, anniv"

Jongin cuma bisa ngekek.

"Happy anniv ya jong"

"Yoi"

"Widih gile, pacar ku kenapa kayak preman gini"

"Hahahaahhahahahahaha, abisnya kamu alay sih hun. Kan kamu tadi udah ngucapin lewat line, nelpon juga udah, mana kamu udah nge upload foto dia ig pake caption sepanjang cerpen"

"Ya sekali kali gitu ah,"

"Iya deh iya. btw ini kita mau kemana sih hun, kok ngga kearah-"

"Udah kamu diem aja, nurut aja sama aku ya. oke?"

Agak lama sih mereka di dalem mobil. Soalnya ternyata dugaan Jongin salah. Dia kira mereka bakalan ke mall atogak ke Myeongdong tapi Sehun malah berhenti di bandara.

"Loh kok ke bandara?"

"Kita mau ke bali sayang"

"HA!? APA!? Kok kamu ngga ngomong dari awal sih ih nyebelin!!!!"

Jongin keselnya setengah mati. Saking keselnya dia nyubitin pinggang Sehun kecil kecil.

"Aduh yang sakittt, "

"ih kamu tu ya. Aku kan ngga bawa baju sama sekali Sehun. Trus apa tadi? Bali kamu bilang? Gila ya kamu, itu jauh pake banget"

"Tenang aja, aku udah bawain bajuku sama bajuku di tas itu noh di belakang. Udah komplit banget, kalo masih kurang yaudah beli. Jangan kayak orang susah,"

Jongin cuma merenggut. Sehun apa apaan sih, mendadak gini. Dia paling ngga suka deh kalo pergi pergi tapi ngga packing sendiri. Bukannya ngga seneng sih, diajak pergi pacar. Tapi ya gimana ya, dia ngga siap aja gitu.

"Kok diem? Kamu ngga seneng ya?"

"Bu-bukan gitu"

"Aku udah susah susah lho booking tiket sama hotel, tapi kalo kamu ngga usah yauda ah ayuk pulang aja"

Sehun udah hampir aja nyalain mesin mobilnya kalo Jongin ngga megangin tangannya trus malah nyuruh Sehun buruan keluar mobil biar ngga ketinggalan pesawat.

"Nah gitu dong, coba liat mana senyumnya"

"Nih"

"HHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA, anjir aku kok receh ya yang"

"Tau deh"

Selama di pesawat, satu hal yang dikhawatirkan Sehun dari tadi adalah pileknya kumat. Dan beneran kan, belum belum dia udah bersin bersin ngga karuan. Jongin sampe heran sendiri ngeliatnya. Perasaan tadi ni anak ngga kenapa kenapa. Kok tiba tiba ingusan gini.

"Sehun, kamu kenapa?"

"Ha? Ngga apa apa kok,"

"Kok kamu bindeng sih Hun, kamu pilek ya?"

"Ha engga kok, ini cuma bersin bersin biasa aja"

"Yakin?"

"Iya aku yakin. Udah paling aku tinggal tidur abis itu udah ngga kenapa kenapa"

"Ha?"

"Bentar ya aku tidur dulu aja"

Jongin tambah keheranan sendiri. Sehun itu jarang banget tidur di pesawat. Kecuali kalo emang dia bener-bener sakit atau gak pengaruh obat. Tapi selain itu Sehun selalu melek kalo di pesawat. Jongin jadi curiga, jangan jangan Sehun sakit.

"Woahhhhhh ini bagus bangetttt Sehun. Oh my oh my oh my, pemandangannya bagus bangett hunn. Sini deh!!!"

Sehun cuma bisa jalan agak lemes ngikutin Jongin yang semangat pake banget. Gila, kepala Sehun rasanya kayak udah mau lepas gitu aja gara gara saking peningnya. Tapi demi Jongin dan rencana besarnya malam ini, dia harus keliatan kuat dan fine fine aja.

"Bagus ngga? Kamu suka ga sayang?"

"Suka bangettt Sehun, kamu pinter banget ngepilih villanya yang viewnya langsung pantai... anjir aku sampe nganga terus daritada,"

"Hehehe Oh Sehun gitu dong,"

"Ini pasti mahal ya?"

"Ha? Engga kok, termasuk murah malah soalnya masih diskon hehe"

"Tapi ini pasti ngerepotin banget kan Hun, duh aku malah jadi ngga enak sama kamu"

"Ih apaan sih Jong, nggausah lebay. Ini ngga ngerepotin sama sekali tau, selama kamu seneng aku berusaha buat ngedapetin se-hattcccchi!!!"

Jogin cengo. Edan, ditengah tengah keromantisan mereka begini kenapa Sehun harus pake acara bersin segala sih. Sehun kenapa sih sebenernya.

"Sehunie"

"Ap-HATTTCHHHHHHIIIIII!!!!!"

"Kamu flu ya?"

"Ha? Eng-HATTTCHHHIIII!!!!!"

"Apa?"

Sehun baru bisa ngejawab Jongin begitu bersinnya agak reda. Gak bener-bener berhenti sih, tapi paling engga udah lumayan.

"Aku ngga flu kok, mungkin cuacanya aja yang bikin aku kayak gini. Bali sama Seoul beda jauh Jong,"

"Tapi-"

"Udah nggausah di pikirin, kamu mandi aja deh sana. Mau pergi ngga?"

Jongin cuma bisa nurut sama Sehun. Lagian dia juga mau kalik jalan jalan ngenikmatin Bali yang bagusnya minta ampun. Udah jauh jauh dari Seoul masa sampe sini cuma bengong di dalem villa doang. Ngga asik.

Malem itu, Sehun ngajak Jongin ke restoran mewah banget yang pastinya juga di deket pantai. Mereka berdua bener bener menikmati suasana dinner romantis yang udah Sehun siapin sejak kemarin kemarin. Dan malem itu mereka bener bener udah kayak bangsawan kerajaan. Baju yang mereka pake super duper mewah.

Sehun sih yang nyiapin bajunya. Jongin nggatau sama sekali kalo Sehun udah beli baju yang model sama warnanya senada buat dia sama Sehun. Bagus banget deh pokoknya. Ngga kalah sama baju desainer desainer terkenal di luar sana.

"Sehun,"

"Hm"

"Ih jangan sengak, nggasuka"

Sehun ngekek. Jongin malem ini keliatannya manja banget.

"Apa jongin?"

"Makasih ya"

"Buat?"

"Buat semuanya, buat liburannya buat bajunya buat dinnernya. Buat tiga tahun belakangan ini kamu selalu nemenin aku kemana mana, selalu nganterin aku walaupun aku tahu kamu pasti udah capek tapi kamu selalu bela-belain bangun trus nganterin aku kemanapun aku mau, selalu berusaha ngebeliin barang yang aku mau kalau aku pas nggapunya uang, selalu ngebantuin aku ngerjain tugas padahal fakultas kita ngga sama, selalu sabar sama sikap aku yang kayak anak kecil. Maaf ya Sehun kalo selama 3 tahun ini aku selalu ngebuat kamu kecewa, bete, aku juga kadang suka marahin kamu tapi believe me dear i love you so much more than you can imagine. Maaf juga aku ngga bisa ngasih apa apa buat kamu, padahal kamu udah nyiapin hal segede ini. Aku nggatau harus ngomong apa lagi,"

Sehun cuma bisa senyum senyum kecil ngedengerin 'pidato' Jongin yang panjang banget kayak daftar belanja mamanya. Dia terharu sih sebenernya. Ya gimana ngga terharu, Jongin itu kan orangnya bar bar. Ngga suka dan ngga bisa sama hal hala yang cheesy kayak gitu. Tapi malem ini, seorang Kim Jongin bisa bisa nya ngomong hal yang sukses ngebuat Sehun cengo.

"Ngga usah minta maaf, kamu ngga pernah salah di mata aku Jong. Kamu ngga perlu jadi apa yang orang bilang diluar sana, kamu harus tetep jadi Kim Jongin yang aku kenal pertama kali waktu aku ngeliat kamu di pom bensin pake motor busuk kesayanganmu yang entah sekarang gimana nasibnya. Kamu ngga pernah bikin aku bete ataupun kecewa sedetik pun, you are more than enough Jongin. And im hap- HATCCCCCHHHHIIIIIII!!!!!!"

Bangsat. Lagi romantis gini kenapa pake acara kumat segala sih. Ya Tuhan, salah Sehun apasih samoe segininya.

"Sehun, kamu ngga papa?"

"Tis-HAAATTCCCHIIIIIII!!!!!!"

Jongin yang udah nangkep maksud Sehun langsung buru buru ngambil tisu wajah dari tasnya dan nyodorin ke depan muka Sehun.

"Aduh, maaf ya Jong aku bersin bersin lagi,"

"Kayaknya beneran deh kamu flu Hun, udah yuk balik villa aja. Jalan jalannya besok aja bisa,"

"Ah jangan, ngga asik. Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang kalo pengen jalan jalam di pinggir pantai pas malem, katanya belum pernah"

"Alah kapan kapan lagi kan juga bisa"

"Aku nggapapa kok Jong,"

"Kamu yakin?"

"Iya, dah yuk habisin makanannya trus kita ke pantai"

"Tap-"

"Ngga ada tapi tapian"

Dan sesuai sama yang udah mereka rencanain. Malem itu setelah perut mereka sama sama penuh, Sehun en Jongin jalan jalan santai di pinggir pantai sambil ngenikmati ombak ombak kecil yang ngeluarin suara asoy buat mereka. Tapi, Sehun agak menderita sih. Karena angin malem itu gede banget dan kayaknya dia bakalan masuk angin abis ini.

"Uhhh Sehun ini bagus banget yaaa"

"Ha iy-iya Jong, bagus"

"Foto yuk Sehun, selfie selfie gitu aku mau upload ig"

"Okedeh"

Ala ala vlogger vlogger youtube yang femes gitu deh, Jongin selfie sama Sehun pake pose yang romantis banget. Gils, serasa pantai milik berdua banget. Such a beautiful night banget deh buat mereka. Pokoknya mereka berdua malem itu puas maksimal.

Sesaat setelah mereka selfie, Sehun ngedeketin mukanya ke Jongin terus langsung nempelin bibirnya ke bibir tebel Jongin. Ngelumat bibir kesukannya itu sampe Jongin susah nafas. Dia juga ngga ragu ragu main main sama lidah seksi Jongin yang sukses ngebuat Jongin ngedesah. Sehun juga ngecup kecil-kecil leher jenjang Jongin.

"Sss-sehunn..."

"Hmmm..."

"Ahhhh sss-seehunnn ..."

"Kita lanjut di villa aja ya sayang"

Tapi, pas sampe villa Sehun bukannya ngelanjutin malah ngga abis-abisnya ngeluh badannya panas dalem. Jongin sampe gelisah sendiri. Daritadi Sehun emang cuma rebahan gitu aja di tempat tidur. Katanya sih punggungnya pegel, tapi daritadi tu anak rese banget. Keliatan ada yang salah sama badannya.

"Sayang, kamu kenapa?"

Jongin ngelus kepala Sehun lembut. Dahinya keringetan ngga karuan.

"Ngga enak Jong,"

"Apanya yang engga enak? Hm?"

"Badan aku"

"Tuhkan apa aku bilang tadi, ngeyel sih. Kalo gini kan aku yang repot Hun,"

Sehun cemberut. Jongin kesannya kayak nggasuka banget kalo dia sakit.

"Kamu nggamau ya ngerawat aku pas sakit?"

"Bukan gitu maksud aku Hun. Kalo kamu sakit gini kan, kita nggabisa ngenikmatin liburan kita. Sayang dong usaha kamu,"

"Alah ngga usah dipikirin,"

"Minum obat mau ngga ?"

Sebenernya Jongin udah tau sih kalo Sehun bakalan nolak. Sehun itu susah banget kalo disuruh minum obat kalo ngga dari kemaunnya sendiri atau kalo udah parah banget. Katanya obat itu sama aja kayak racun. Kalo istirahat udah cukup, ngapain pake obat.

"Nggak mau!"

"Idih yaudah nggausah galak galak"

"Hehehehe, aku mau rebahan aja ah. Kalik aja bangun bangun udah sembuh"

"Oke deh"

"Kamu juga dong yang"

"Apa?"

"Temenin aku"

"Alah modus"

"Pleaseeeeeeeee"

"Iya iya ah, sini sini"

Dan yaaa kayak nggatau Sehun aja. Kalo udah manja kumat deh jurus 'minta dipeluk kayak mama' nya.

"Badan kamu anget Hun"

"Huum"

"Sayangku, cintaku, Sehunku. Cepet sembuh dong ya, biar sehat lagi, main sama aku lagi, kita jalan jalan lagi,"

Jongin ngelus ngelus wajah Sehun lembut. Posisi Sehun yang ndelosor lebih pendek dari Jongin malem itu keliatan kayak anak bayi lagi digendong sama mamanya. Jongin gemes banget sama Sehun malem itu, ditambah lagi muka Sehun yang pucet pucet lucu kayak anak bayi. Saking gemesnya, Jongin sampe nyempatin buat ngefoto muka Sehun trus di upload di ig nya. Bukannya ngeupload selfie yang tadi malah ngeupload muka bantal Sehun.

Katanya mau jalan jalan malah tekor. Nggapapa deh, gws sayang:)

Belum ada satu jam Jongin ngeupload foto di ignya,udah banyak yang ngelike ngekomen udah bejibun. Rata rata pada ngucapin happy anniv bla bla bla bla gitu deh. Hhhh au ah, besok aja ngebukanya. Nungguin Sehun yang bobo ganteng gini ngebikin Jongin jadi ikutan ngantuk juga.

Jongin gerak gerak rese dia atas tempat tidur. Dia ngeraba raba badannya sendiri, nyari Sehun yang semalem seingetnya tidur sambil meluk dia. Tapi kok ngga ada?

"Sehun!?"

"Apa?"

Sehun nongol dari tirai yang ngepisahin kamar mereka sama tempat buat nyimpen baju. Mukanya sumringah banget. Kayaknya udah sembuh sih.

"Udah sembuh?"

"Udah lumayan, gara gara kamu hehe. Tumben kamu jam segini udah bangun"

"Emang ini jam berapa?"

"Jam 3 pagi waktu Bali"

"Aku ngga bisa tidur hehe"

"Mau ditidurin?"

"IDIH KAMU TU APAAN SIH, MODUSNYAAAA"

"Hehehehe"

"Sini deh hun,"

Sehun ngedeketin Jongin yang masih duduk pewe diatas tempat tidur.

"Apa?"

"Hapoy Anniversary my love"

"Ini udah ganti hari btw, tapi nggapapa deh. Happy Anniversary too dear"

"Hehehe, mau hadiah ngga?"

"Apa emangnya?"

"Ya mau ngga?"

"Mmmm... mau deh"

Fyi guys, hadiah Jongin buat Sehun harusnya udah dikasih dari tadi malem tapi karena badan Sehun yang ngga enak yaudah nggajadi. Jongin ngedeketin mulutnya ke telinga Sehun trus ngomong,

"Kamu bisa ngelakuin apapun yang kamu mau ke aku hari ini"

Hayo lo, apa yang kalian pikirin kalo Jongin udah ngomong kayak gitu...

Epilogue

"Anhhh Sehunn hhhh... ccc-aa-appekkk hhhhh..."

"Hhhh.. capek ya?"

"Huum"

"Tidur aja dulu nanti aku bangunin"

"Ngga ah, aku mau sama kamu"

"Idih manja"

"Hehehehe"

"I love you Jongin

"I love you too

Moi's Notes :

OKE MAAF YA KALO LAMA UPDATENYA. yang penting udah update ya wkwkwk. Siapa yang nungguin mereka liburan. Ini mereka udah liburann. Maaf ya ngga ada adegan gituan karena aku ngga bisa ngebuatnya T.T dan maaf kalo tidak romantis.

Soal kenapa aku pilih Bali karena aku terinspirasi sama Rachel Vennya dan Niko yang liburan ke Bali. Wkwkw btw nikannya mereka lucu bangett huhu so lucky.

OIYA HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUAT OUR LOVELY BEAR, KIM JONGIN. may happiness follow u whenever you go nini. Be happy be bright be you and we always support you.

Review ya please please biar aku semangat. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya. See u when i see u guys #spreadlove #nohate


	5. Chapter 5 : Moving Forward

**3 Years and Counting**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Rating : T+**

 **Pairing : Sekai**

Jongin lagi pewe pewenya gelendotan sama Sehun sambil nonton serial tv di netflix. Kind of date yang Jongin banget. Karena sumpah deh Jongin lebih suka quality time yang ngga usah muluk muluk. Bagi dia asal berdua udah spesial kok, nggausah pake dinner lah jalan jalan lah nonton film lah apa lah. Duduk diem dirumah asal berdua aja deh jongin udah seneng.

"Yang"

"Hm"

"Kamu uda ngedit video kita yang di bali belum?"

"Belum sih ngga sempet"

"Nah yauda, sini kasihin aku aja kebetulan temen aku ada yang mau ngeditin"

"HA? kamu yakin?"

"Emangnya kamu lupa isi videonya apa aja?"

"Ea emang apa aja sih..."

"Hun, beneran deh coba inget inget lagi"

Sehun sama Jongin emang suka banget bikin video video tentang hubungan mereka gitu. Momen momen spesial doang sih sebenernya, kayak anniv birthday atau apalah gitu lah ya yang mereka celebrate. Biasanya kalo udah selesai di edit bakalan di share sama sehun di channel youtubenya yang isinya rata rata suaranya yang nge cover lagu lagu orang barat.

Kebetulan banget sih temen sehun kali ini mau ngebantuin edit videonya, mungkin lagi nggaada kerjaan kalik. Tapi jongin ragu ragu as fuck. Karena hell ya, isi videonya itu bener bener intim abis. Ya emang ngga ada adegan ranjang atau segala macem sih tapi banyak bgt kisseu kisseu nya selain itu juga ada kayak cuplikan adegan jongin yang ngomong gaje gaje gitu cuma pake baju kegedean yang ngebuat jongin lebih seksi. Tapi gobloknya lagi, sehun ngga inget isi videonya apa aja.

"Hunnnnn kamu beneran ngga inget?"

"Ih emang apa sih jong? coba jelasin"

"Coba inget inget dulu deh,"

Sedetik dua detik tiga detik lima detik dan akhirnya Sehun inget apa yang ada di dalem video itu.

"Ya tuhan, aku inget! ngga ngga ngga ngga jadi di editin temenku udah kamu edit sendiri bodo amat bakalan lama yang penting aset gue ngga keumbar"

Jongin ngekek keras banget. Gils semenjak dari bali which is menjadi momen spesial buat sehun karena akhirnya dia bisa melihat ke seksian tubuh jongin, sehun jadi lebih kayak lebih posesif 100x lipat dari sebelumnya. Ya gimana ga posesif sih ya, kalo akhirnya tau badan pacar yang semok abis.

"Hehe, makanya jangan pikun. Emangnya kenapa kalo aset kamu keumbar?"

"Ya ngga boleh lah, aset aku alias badan kamu tu nggaboleh ada yang ngeliat selain aku tau ngga. kalo nanti temenku doyan sama badan kamu, trus dia ngekopi videonya trus di save trus dijadiin bahan onani gimana? Aku aja ngga pernah onani pake foto/video kamu, paling juga cuma ngebayangin doang"

Jongin cengo. Itu Sehun marah apa curcol? Tapi sumps, Jongin kaget setengah mati denger omongan Sehun yang terakhir. Dia bener bener ngga nyangka kalo Sehun selama ini sampe segitunya sama dia.

"Hun..."

"Apa?"

"Itu beneran?"

"Apanya?"

"Yang terakhir kamu omong"

"Iyalah, kamu pikir selama ini kalo kamu pake ripped jeans, pake baju ketat, singlet aku ngga sange? Trus kalo aku sange, aku kudu gimana selain begituan sambil mbayangin kamu, masa iya aku harus nge perkosa kamu"

"Sakit ya hun?"

"Yaiyalah, pasti sakit"

"M-maaf..."

"..."

"Aku nggatau kalo kamu segitu nahannya, pasti sakit banget ya... maaf hun"

Sehun narik Jongin biar tu anak duduk di pahanya.

"Nggapapa kok jong, yang penting sekarang udah kesampean hehe"

"Pasti aku telat banget ya ngijinin ya,"

"Engga kok, aku tahu kamu pasti butuh kesiapan yang mateng kan?"

Jomgin cuma ngangguk ngangguk. Di otaknya keingetan kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu waktu di bali. It was a hot night back then. Jongin takjub sekaligus seneng banget malem itu. Walaupun besoknya dia harus jalan ngati ati banget. Karena for god sake, Sehun is a beast kalo udah urusan ranjang. Ngga main kasar, tapi kuatnya setengah mati.

"sekarang gantian aku yang tanya kamu"

Tangan tangan nakal sehun udah mulai ngeraba raba halus pantat jongin yang ngebuat resah maksimal.

"Waktu itu, sakit banget ya?"

"Yaelaah, pake ditanya. Ya jelas sakit banget lah, kamu buas pake banget"

"Kenapa waktu itu ngga bilang aja"

"Ya soalnya..."

"Soalnya?"

"Soalnya... mmm soalnya.."

"Enak?"

"Itu tau!"

"Hahahahaah, kamu lucu banget sih yang. Pacar siapa sihh?"

"Tau deh pacar siapa ya.."

"Pasti pacarnya ganteng ya?"

"Mmmm... ganteng ngga ya"

"Pasti pinter kan"

"Mmmm iyadeh"

"Tajir"

"Jelas"

"Hitz abis"

"Bangett"

"Trus romantis juga kan?"

"Anjir, pede banget soh kamu Hun. Cukup sudah adegan memuji muji Oh Sehun ya, aku laper"

Jongin yang udah ngangkat pantatnya dari paha Sehun tiba tiba ngerasa kalo Sehun nahan tangannya kenceng banget.

"Aku juga laper Jong"

"Yaudah, ayok makan"

"Bukan laper yang itu,please"

Uh oh. Jongin langsung kicep. Matanya ngeliatin ka arah selatan punya si Sehun. emang udah keliatan lebih gede sih dari biasanya. Tapi please deh, ini masih jam 11 pagi. Ya kali pagi pagi udah begituan

"Mmm, Sehun tapi kan..."

"Kamu tadi udah tau sendiri kan kalo nahan itu sakit hehe"

"Tapi hun.."

"Please please please please"

Jongin kayak mikir-mikir gitu. Enaknya iyaon apa nolak ya. Kalo iyain sih enak enak aja, tapi kan dia laper beneran kalo nolak sayang juga nolak begituan.

"I-iyadeh..."

"Yes!"

Sehun langsung ngegendong Jongin ke kamarnya sambil lari lari kecil nunjukin kalo dia semangat 45. Begitu sampe di kamar Jongin, dia langsung gebating badan Jongin ke kasur dan langsung ngejamah leher Jongin.

"Hm... pelan pelan Sehun,"

"I cant babe,"

Sehun emang udah benar-benar tegang setengah mati. Ditambah ngeliat leher Jongin yang seksi banget. Dia udah bener-bener nggabisa nahan hasratnya.

"Ahhnn... hmmm,,... j-jangan banyak banyakhhhh..."

"Kenapa?"

"Turtle neck ku dicuci semua,"

"Nggausah di tutupin, biar orang-orang tau kalo kamu itu punyaku"

Jongin baper abis. Gila, Sehun emang so sweet habis gggada duanya. Bener-bener tau cara memeperlakukan seorang pacar dengan hebat.

Sehun masik asik ngejamah leher Jongin. Emang sih itu tepat favoritnya, tapi di satu sisi Jongin juga udah nggak sabar pengen cepet-cepet ke inti permainan mereka malem itu.

"Aaahhyoo... Sehun ccceeepethhhannnnhh.. ahhhh"

"Jangan nyesel yah sayang,"

"Ngga akan"

Dan kalian bisa bayangin sendiri kan gimana kelanjutannya hehe.

.

.

"Hahhh gila... capekkk bangett hahhhhh..."

"Widih, udah jam setengah lima ternyata yang,"

"Ha masa? Lama juga ya ternyata Hun,"

"Huum, hehehehe"

"Gila kali ini kamu beneran buas pake banget. Lebih buas daripada waktu di Bali,"

"Tapi kamu suka kan Jong?"

"Yes yes yes yes i do,"

"Tapi, aku juga mau bilang sama kamu kalo sewaktu waktu kamu gga naman sama hubungan kita kamu ngomong jujur ya Jong,"

"Maksudnya?"

"Misal, kalo kamu ngerasa aku selama ini terlalu cuek, ngga peka atau kamu ngerasa selama ini aku ngga tulus pacaran sama kamu, please please please ngomng sama aku. Supaya aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan aku, biar aku introspeksi diri aku,"

Jongin terharu sama omongan Sehun. ngga nyangka pemikiran pacarnya begitu dewasanya. Dulu yang dia tahu, Sehun itu selfish tapi searang Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya udah jauh lebih baik dari dulu.

 _ **CUP!**_

Jongin ngecium bibir Sehun singkat.

"Makasih Sehun, makasih kamu udah bisa ngerubah sikap kamu jadi lebih dewasa. Kamu udah bisa berhenti bersikap egois,"

"Apa sih yang engga buat kamu hehe"

"Hehehehe,"

"Cium boleh ngga?"

"Apa?"

"Ciummmmm,"

"Huum,"

Sehun langsung nyosor bibir seksi Jongin yang daritadi senyum senyum gaje gara gara omongan Sehun. Dia mainin lidahnya di dalem mulut Jongin dan gejilat jilat bibir Jongin yang atanya semanis lolipop. Lebih manis mungkin. Jonginnya sih Cuma isa pasrah gitu aja. Terserah sih Sehun mau ngapain. Sehun mulai gigit gigit kecil bibir Jongin, masukin lidahnya dan ngajak main lidah Jongin sampe lamaaa banget.

"Hmm..udah?"

"Hehehe, udah"

"Kamu kenapa sih kok tadi tiba tiba ngomong begituan?"

"Ya nggapapa sih, cuma kepengen ngomong aja. Daripada nanti kal kita udah ke jenjang yang lebih ribet lagi malah ribut terus,"

"Hah? Ngga ngerti deh,"

Sehun tiba tiba bangkit dari dudukya trus ngerogoh kantong jaketnya yang dia taruh di tas meja belajar Jongin.

"Jongin, aku tahu aku ngga sempuna aku tahu bukan pangeran yang ada di negeri negeri dongeng aku tahu aku bukan aktor terkenal atau pemain band yang ganteng, tapi aku berusaha jad yang terbaik buat kamu,"

"S-sehun.."

"Aku cuma mau bilang, please jangan tinggalin aku. Aku janji setelah kita lulus, setelah aku kerja dan ada cukup uang aku baka nikahin kamu. Tapi please, ntuk saat ini jangan tinggalin aku,"

Jongin udah mulai berkaca-kaca ngedenger kata kata Sehun yang menyentuh hati.

"Ini aku ada kalung dari mamaku, dia bilang aku harus gasih kalung ini buat orang yang akan menjadi teman hidupku which is itu kamu sayang,"

"S-ssehun.."

"Kita ngga akan nikah sekarang, mungkin masih 2 atau 3 tahun lagi tapi aku mohon percaya sama aku, i ll make u happy forever Jongin and do you marry me?"

"O-okey..."

"Apa?"

"I wont leave you Sehun and yes yes yes yes i do,"

"Akhirnya..."

"Hiks.. Sehun.. Mama..."

"Thank you Jongin, thank you"

.

.

.

Moi's Notes :

Holla, akhirnya update lagieeeee. So sorry aku nggabisa bikin adegan NC karena gemeter duluan akunya, takut jelek T.T wahahaha. Maaf ya kalo ngga memuaskan, aku lagi pengen menunjukkan sisi romantis Sehun dan semoga dapet feelnya.

Trus kayaknya aku bakalan ngehiatusin dulu seri ini, soalnya ada seri baru yang mau aku fokusin kesana dulu ajah.. tapi tenan, sewaktu watu aku baklan update ni kok tapi nggatau kapan hihi. Trus buat yang minta sequel Mate, entaran dulu deh ya aku masih agak bingung mau dibikin gimana sequelnya. Any idea boleh lah ya wwkwk

Well then, i hope u like it dan jangan lupa review yahhh karena seperi biasa 1 eview kalian = 1 semangat buat aku. See u again guyss #spreadlove #nohate 3


	6. Chapter 6 : Cemburu

**3 Years and Counting**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Rating : T+**

 **Pairing : Sekai**

 _ **LINE!**_

Aje gile, siapa nih pagi pagi udah nge line Jongin. Tumben amat hapenya udah bunyi bunyi asoy, biasanya aja sepi kayak makam. Oh, Sehun ternyata.

 _Sehun bego : yang..._

 _Sehun bego : bangun donggg_

 **Kim Jongin : apa!?**

 _Sehun bego : buset, udah bangun ternyata_

 _Sehun bego : hari ini kamu ke kampus sendiri yahhh, gapapa kan?_

Jongin cemberut. Dia ngga kepingin pergi ke kampus sendirian kayak anak ilang. Selama ini kan dia selalu kemana mana sama Sehun.

 **Kim Jongin : :(**

 **Kim Jongin : emangnya kamu mau kemana?**

 _Sehun bego : aku harus kerumah Luhan ngambil dokumen buat presentasi besok_

Seketika Jongin geram begitu dia lihat nama Luhan di layar hpnya. Pengen banget deh rasanya ngebanting hapenya ke lantai, tapi sayang juga sih lagian hpnya kan ngga berdosa. Btw, alasan kenapa Jongin geram sama nama Luhan itu karena that guy tryna stole his boyfrind since like forever.

Fyi, Luhan udah suka sama Sehun semenjak mereka pertama kali masuk kuliah. Dari jaman jaman masih jadi maba sampe sekarang semester terakhir. Saking demennya sama si Sehun, Luhan sampe ngebela-belain pindah fakultas biar bisa ngeliat Sehun tiap hari. Pas tau Sehun udah jadian sama Jongin, Luhan juga sering banget ngerecokin acara mereka. Pokoknya aja ada lah 1001 cara Luhan ngedapetin Sehun.

 **Kim Jongin : oh**

 **Kim Jongin : ydh, gue bs naik bis. Bye**

Oh man, kalo Jongin udah pake gue-elo ke Sehun tandanya dia cemburu besar.

.

.

Sehun masih ribet maksimal sama dokumen dokumen yang rumit buat presentasi besok pas Luhan tiba tiba nyamperin dia perpus kampus. Seenaknya aja tu anak duduk di samping Sehun sambil ngeliatin Sehun yang katanya sih lebih ganteng kalo pas lagi serius.

"Sehunie"

Sok manis abis.

"Luhan? Ngapain disini?"

"Nggapapa, Cuma kepingin ngecek aja dokumennya udah bener semua kan?"

"Udah kok, makasih ya"

"Okedeh, kamu habis ini mau makan siang bareng aku nggak? Ada Yixing juga sih,"

"Aku har-"

"Sehun..."

Sehun yang tadinya masih asik ngejamah kertas kertas putih di depannya, langsung kaget setengah mati begitu ngeliat Jongin yang tiba tiba muncul di depannya. Gelagapan lagsung deh dianya ngeliat pacarnya yang keliatan kaget ngeliatan dia sama Luhan berduaan di perpus.

"S-sayang..."

"Lo ngapain disini?"

Jongin nanya ke Luhan pake nada yang galak abis.

"Ya terserah gue lah, emangnya ini perpustakaan ada larangan buat gue gitu?"

"Ya maksud gue, harus banget gitu lo sama Sehun Cuma berdua di perpus, udah gitu mana sepi lagi,"

"Ya terserah gue sama Sehun dong, lagian Sehun juga kayaknya ngga keberatan kok gue disini. Ya kan Sehun?"

"E-eh gu-gu.."

"Sialan ya lo Hun,"

Jongin pergi gitu aja ninggalin Sehun yang masih cengo ngeliatin punggung Jongin. Cepet-cepet Sehun ngeberesin barang-barangnya terus langsung lari ngejar Jongin yang udah jauh dari perpus.

"Loh Sehun! Sehun!"

.

.

Sepanjang hari itu Sehun bener-bener ngga fokus sama materi yang dosennya sampein. Pikirannya semua tentang Jongin Jongin Jongin. Pasalnya, abis dari perpus tadi dia ngga bisa nemuin Jongin. Dia ngeline Jongin daritadi juga ngga dibales-bales. Ditelpon apalagi. Bisa berabe nih kalo Jongin ngambek gini.

Sampe udah jam 6 pun Sehun masih ngga bisa ngehubungin Jongin. Padahal jam segini kelasnya Jongin kan udah selese. Sehun masih setia nungguin di depan gedung fakultas Jongin. Tapi dari tadi bocah satu ngga ad keliatan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

"Sehun!"

"Luhan?"

"Hai, kamu lagi ngapain?"

"Nungguin Jongin daritadi ngga nongol-nongol,"

"Loh, kata temenku tadi dia bilang lihat Jongn udah pulang kok"

"Ha? Sama siapa?"

"Nggatau deh, kayaknya sih naik busway"

"Yakin?"

"Y-yakin.."

Lah dasar namanya orang demen. Boong juga dijabanin. Luhan sok-sokan aja ngebantuin Sehun, padaal mah modusnya biar dianterin Sehun pulang. Ngga ada tuh temen Luhan yang bilang liat Jongin udah pulang. Boong maksimal.

"Yaudah deh, aku pulang aja. Mau bareng ngga? Kan searah,"

"Hm...boleh deh,"

Aje gile, modusnya berhasil juga ternyata.

.

.

"IHHHH SEHUN SIALAN! GILA TU ANAK, GUE DITINGGAL GITU AJA!"

"Jong, lo kenapa sih?"

"Gue bete, malem-malem harus naik busway udah gitu kudu jalan masuk gang lagi. Sehun emang nyebelin banget ihhhhh"

Ya gimana sih ngga bete. Udah tadi siang tu anak malah berduaan sama Luhan sekarang ditinggal pulang gitu aja. Ya salahnya Jongin juga sih ngga ngabarin Sehun kalo dia pulang molor gara-gara dosennya telat sejam. Tapi masa iya, Sehun segitu teganya ninggalin Jongin. Dia jadi curiga jangan-jangan Sehun ngga pulang sendirian lagi.

"Jongin, kamu bareng aku aja"

Thanks God, ada Jaehyun yang baik banget mau nganterin Jongin pulang. Lumayan lah ya, irit duit udah gitu ngga capek.

"Tapi kan rumahmu ngga searah sama apartemen aku Jae,"

"Nggapapa, kebetulan aku mau mampir ke rumah saudara yang searah sama apartemenmu,"

"Beneran nggapapa?"

"Iya deh, beneran"

"Yaudah deh, sekarang?"

"Oke, ayo"

.

.

Sehun yang habis nganterin Luhan, niatnya sih mau nyamperin Jongin ke apartemennya. Mau minta maaf sih. Dia dah ngebeliin Jongin _Krispy Kreme_ satu lusin buat Jongin plus yoghurt stroberi yang dari kemarin di pengenin Jongin.

Tapi begitu nyampe di apartemen Jongin, Sehun bingung. Ngga ada siapa-siapa di dalem. Katanya tadi Jongin udah pulang, tapi kok kosong. Sehun masih positive thinking aja sih mungkin Jongin masih nungguin busway jadinya lama.

Hampir sejam Sehun nungguin Jongin balik. Sampe ahirnya dia ngedenger pintu apartemen Jongin kebuka.

"Jaehyun!?"

Jongin kaget campur kesel begitu ngeliat Sehun yang tiba tiba udah nongol di apartemennya. Ngapain nih anak, bukannya ngejemput dia malah enak-enakkan santai disini.

"Sehun kamu ngapain disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya sama kamu, kenapa dia bisa disini?" Sehun nunjuk Jaehyun sinis.

"Dia nganterin aku pulang,"

"Ha? Jaehyun mending lo pulang sekarang deh,"

"T-tapi t-tad-"

"Kalo gue suruh pulang ya pulang!"

"Sehun kamu apa-apan sih, ini apartemen aku! Aku yang berhak nyuruh dia pulang,"

"Jongin!"

Jongin kaget. Selama ini dia ngga pernah dibentak Sehun. pernah si beberapa kali Sehun marah tapi ini yang paling parah.

"Lo pulang sekarang"

Jaehyun langsung keluar dari apartemen itu. gila men, bisa abis dia dimakan Sehun kalo terus-terusan disitu.

"Sekarang coba kamu jelasin ke aku kenapa kamu bisa sama Jaehyun?"

"Emangnya kenapa kalo aku sama Jaehyun? Hah!?"

"Ngga semestinya kamu sama dia, kamu tau sendiri aku benci dia semenjak SMA Jong! Lagian kata Luhan tadi kamu udah pulang daritadi,"

"Luhan lagi luhan lagi, sebenernya yang pacar kamu tuh siapa sih Hun!? Aku apa Luhan?"

"Jong-"

"Apa? Mau apa? Udah deh, kalo kayak gini kamu pacarin aja tuh Luhan. Nggausah belagak ngajak aku nikah segala!"

Jongin ngebantiing pintu kamarnya keras banget. Saking jengkelnya sama Sehun. dia bener-bener udah muak berantem sama Sehun seharian ini.

.

.

Tengah malem, Jongin kebangun gara-gara dia ngerasa tenggorokkannya kering. dan dia butuh banget minum. Mager sih sebenernya, lagian juga dia males banget ketemu sama Sehun yang pasti masih ada di luar. Tapi ya gimana lagi, haus banget. Kebanyakan nangis.

"Jong-"

"Minggir nggak lo"

"Nggak"

"Gue mau minum"

"Jongin, liat aku dulu baru aku ijinin kamu lewat"

"Nggabakal. Gue ngga sudi ngeliat muka lo,"

"Jong, please. Aku minta maaf, aku ngga maksud ninggal kamu. Aku ngga maksud lebih milih Luhan ketimbang kamu,"

"Tapi nyatanya gitu kan,"

"Hhh Jong, aku harus ngapain lagi sih biar kamu percaya sama aku. Aku udah capek ngebuat kamu percaya sama aku,"

Jongin yang daritadi nunduk tiba-tiba ngangkat kepalanya.

"Capek kamu bilang? Yaudah, berhenti ngebuat aku percaya. Berhenti ngebuang-buang waktu kmu buat aku, berhenti nemuin aku lagi. Kita berhenti aja,"

Jongin sama Sehun itu orangnya sama-sama keras kepala. Mereka ngga akan bisa amai kalo ngga ada salah satu di antara mereka yang ngalah da ngaku salah. Ya gitu, ujung-ujungnya salah satu di antara mereka bakal minta putus karena udah ngga habis pikir sama keadaan mereka yang sebenernya disebabin sama keegoisan mereka sendiri-sendiri.

"NGGA! NGGA AKAN! AKU NGGA MAU BERHENTI JONG! AKU NGGA MAU KITA BERHENTI!"

"Terus mau kamu apa sekarang?"

"Please dengerin aku dulu Jong, kali ini aja. Please,"

Jonngin akhirnya luluh juga sama perkataan Sehun. dia akhirnya mau ngedengerin omongan Sehun dan permintaan maaf Sehun. kali ini Sehun lebih milih ngalah daripada harus ngelepasin Jongin.

"Dan begonya kamu percaya sama omongan Luhan kalo aku udah pulang?"

"Iya, itu juga karena aku udah keburu-buru banget Jong. Aku tau aku ngga seharusnya percaya sama dia. Aku bener-bener minta maaf Jong,"

"..."

"Kalo emang aku suka sama Luhan, kalo emag aku lebih milih Luhan daripada kamu aku ngga mungkin ngajak kamu liburan, aku ngga mungkin ngelakuin 'itu' sama kamu dan aku ngga mungkn ngajak kamu nikah Jong,"

"Mungkin aja kalo kamu nafsu sama badan aku,"

"Jong..."

Jongin narik napasnya panjang-panjang. Dia juga sebenernya ngga tahan sih marahan lama-lama sama Sehun. jadi ya, sebenernya dia udah kepengin baikan sama Sehun daritadi tapi kan gengsi.

"Yaudah,"

"Yaudah apa?"

"Yaudah aku maafin,"

Sehun sumringah. Dia langsung nge gendong Jongin kayak koala trus diputer-puterin sampe dia pusing sendiri.

"Yes yes yes yes yes! Thank you sayang,"

"Tapi jangan diulangi lagi, ya?"

"Oke! Ngga bakal kok, aku janji"

"Jangan janji-janji ntar ngga di tepatin malah dosa,"

Sehun cuma bisa mesem, dia masih setia ngegendong Jongin yang makin ngerapetin tangan sama kakinya ke leher dan pinggang Sehun. kangen sih ya, seharian kan mereka ngga akur. Ngga sayang-sayangan sama sekali.

"Kamu jadi mau minum ngga?"

"Engga deh, males"

"Yakin?"

"Huum, ke kamar aja deh Hun. Aku pengen rebahan,"

"Oke deh,"

Pas udah sampe kamar, Jongin bukannya turun dari gendongan Sehun malah tetep aja gelendotan.

"Katanya mau rebahan"

"Nggajadi, mau digendong aja. Kamu kalo capek nggapapa rebahan aja, tapi aku tetep mau digendong,"

"Idih manja amat, tadi marah-marah sekarang manja-manja,"

"Ooooo ngaboleh!?"

"e-eh engga boleh lah boleh banget. Jangan marah lagi dong,"

"Kamu sih habisnya nyebelin,"

"Hehehehe,"

"Hun, aku juga minta maaf ya tadi udah marah-marah ke amu. Udah cemburu cemburu gaje juga, ngga ngabarin kamu juga,"

"Iya, nggapapa kok sayang"

"Ih kangen dipanggil sayang,"

"HA?"

"Seharian loh kamu ngga manggil aku sayang. Coba panggil lagi,"

"Jongin sayaaaanggggg, sayangku jongin, jonginku sayangku"

"Hihihihi.. lucu juga ya,"

"Aku tau aku lucu Jong,"

"Hahahahahaahah"

Semaleman itu Sehun sama Jongin asik ngoceh ngga jelas. Topiknya ngelantur kesana sini. Karena kadang, momen momen sharing kayak gini yang penting buat hubngan mereka.

"Sehun,"

"Hm"

"Kamu capek ngga?"

"Hmm.. engga juga sih, kenapa?"

"Ngantuk ngga?"

"Ngga begitu, kenapa sih Jong?"

"A-ak-aku.."

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Aku kepengen..."

"Apa? Mau dibeliin apa?"

"Bukannnn..."

"Ya terus apa...?"

Jongin bukannya ngejawab pertanyaan Sehun malah narik rahang Sehun dan ngelumat bibir Sehun kasar. Sehun sampe kaget saking kasarya Jongin. Ngga nyangka pacarnya tiba-tiba kayak gini. Kecupan Jongin malah merembet ke daerah telinga Sehun. Dia gigit-gigit kecil telinga sama leher Sehun.

"J-jonghhh..."

" _I want you right now, Oh Sehun"_

.

.

.

Moi's Notes :

Weheheh pasti kaget kan series ini nggajadi hiatus wwkwk. Sebenrnya jadi sih, tapi abis ini. chapter ini sebenernya udah jadi sebelum chapter 5 kemarin, tapi sempet ilang gitu aja dan tbtb malah muncul lagi. Aku pikir-pikir kayakya sayang kalo ngga di upload. Jadinya aku revisi lagi trus upload deh.

Yang ini agak mendrama gitu ya ceritanya wehehe ngga papa deh y, sekali-kali. Semoga suka ya guys, jangan lupa review ya.

Okhey deh, sekian ya sampa jumpa peeps! #spreadlove #nohate


End file.
